


The unburned side

by imsfire



Series: Paths of hurt and darkness [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicide, brief mentions of Baze and Chirrut, brief mentions of Bodhi, but it's still awful, masses and masses of angst, most of the tags are for the series as a whole btw, multiverse idea, seriously all the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: She looks almost unhurt from here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of drabbles, all of them very, very angsty.

“I’m sorry, Captain.  We’ve done everything we could.  Things might have been different if she had been taken straight to a med-bay on the ship, but as it is…”

“It was just a shuttle!  All we had was a first-aid pack, we did our best but – please, there has to be something more you can do!”

“I’m sorry, Captain.”  The medical droid repeats itself with the exact same intonation of programmed sympathy.  “There is a 98.89% chance that Sergeant Erso will never regain consciousness.”

The echo of the late K-2 in that assessment only makes it more painful to hear.   After everything they’ve endured, after everything she’s survived, surely this is impossible? - but the impossible is happening.

“What can I do?”  Cassian begs. 

“There is nothing you can do.”

“I’ll wait for her.  I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

He’s sitting on her left, on the unburned side of her body.  From here she looks almost unhurt.  Her sleeping face is peaceful, dark hair falling softly across her forehead, her temple.  There’s just an edge of scarring visible in places along the line of her profile.

It’s unimaginable, that Jyn isn’t still there, inside that skull.

“I’m sorry, Captain.  There is nothing to wait for.”

“I’ll wait anyway.”


End file.
